new_clg_dream_logosfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney Home Video
1992-1995 Logo: On the background of the original Barney & Friends (season 1) title card, we see the yellow text "Barney", in the Barney corporate logo font, zooming out to the top of the screen as a blue square appears. The words "HOME VIDEO" fades in below the square, sparkling. Inside a square is a cartoon version of Barney, with his green tummy. Barney's eye shines, much like at the end of the opening credits for Barney and the Backyard Gang or Barney & Friends. Variants: * There is a special variant seen on trailers of some Barney home videos in which "Also Available From" (in white) on a blue star fades in on the top-corner of the screen. * There is a silent version of the logo. * In another variation, as used on Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, the logo replaces the original Barney & Friends title card (a.k.a silhouette) during the intro/theme song. FX/SFX: The "Barney" text zooming out, Barney's eye "shining". Music/Sounds: A short version of the Barney and the Backyard Gang/''Barney & Friends'' theme song. The logo, however, was silent until Let's Pretend With Barney. For the music variants, see above. Availability: Appears on early Barney videos, starting with the 1992 re-prints of the Barney and the Backyard Gang tapes, and the original VHS of Barney's Birthday. It also appears on Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney's Imagination Island, Barney Live! in New York City, and was last used on Riding in Barney's Car (a.k.a. "Are We There Yet?") from 1995. Scare Factor: None to low. It's an okay logo, but it'll mostly just annoy those who dislike the zooming of the "Barney" text. 1995-present Logo: We start with a yellow background, but suddenly the background folds into a CGI star on a blue Magna Doodle-like tube, revealing a cartoon version of Barney on a black background. The word "Barney", in a blue 3D-stylized, Barney corporate logo font, flies up at the top of the screen, below the logo is the words "HOME VIDEO" wiping in via an effect. Barney's eye "winks" once, exactly much like the 1st logo. Variants: * Beginning in 1996, Barney tapes that are part of the "Classic Collection" (such as the 1996 re-prints of the Barney and the Backyard Gang videos), have a special variant in which "CLASSIC COLLECTION" wipes in underneath "HOME VIDEO", turning it gold instead of gray. * In Barney's Stu-u-u-u-pendous Puzzle Fun!, they did the same thing but has the Barney & Friends intro and it fades into a set. FX/SFX: The CGI animation, sparkling a la the Columbia logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: Seen on VHS and DVD releases, starting with the 1995 release of Barney Songs. The Classic Collection variant can be seen on tapes and DVD's with the spine with CLASSIC and Barney between COLLECTION and on DVD releases, the official DVD logo is also on the spine. Currently, HiT Entertainment releases are distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Scare Factor: Same as the last logo. Category:Lyons Partnership